Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 014
け がれるデッキ！！ | romaji = Uketsugareru Dekki!! | english = The Deck Passed!! | japanese translated = The Inherited Deck!! | alternate = | chapter number = 14 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "The Deck Passed!!", known as "The Inherited Deck!!" in the Japanese version, is the fourteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden Yuki is confident that his defense-piercing "Fairy Meteor Crush" card has enabled him to defeat Koyo Hibiki with "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant", but "Winged Kuriboh's" effect protects him from damage, and Midori Hibiki reminds him that seemingly weak cards can potentially defeat stronger ones with their abilities. Jaden was unaware of "Winged Kuriboh's" effect, and Koyo scolds him, saying that Jaden has looked through his Deck quite thoroughly in the past, and despite this, never read "Winged Kuriboh's" card text. Midori comments that result would have been the same even if Jaden used "Thunder Giant's" effect to destroy "Winged Kuriboh" before attacking. Jaden ends his turn, but believes that he still has the advantage, as he feels it's unlikely that Koyo will be able to Summon a monster capable of defeating "Thunder Giant" in one turn. Koyo examines his hand, which contains "A Hero Arrives", "Nobleman of Extermination" and "Terra Firma Gravity". He knows that his next draw will not only be his last draw of this duel, but of his last draw as a duelist. He draws, and first activates "A Hero Arrives", paying half of his Life Points to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Stratos" from his Deck in Attack Position, reducing him to 450 Life Points. Koyo tells Jaden that this will be the last turn of the duel, and that he's glad that Jaden was his final opponent. Jaden is confused, but Koyo activates "Parallel World Fusion", returning the "Elemental Hero Woodsman" and "Elemental Hero Ocean" that he removed from play to his Deck and Fusion Summoning "Elemental Hero Terra Firma". Jaden is excited to see "Terra Firma", but says that the attack won't defeat him even it destroys "Thunder Giant". Koyo activates "Terra Firma's" effect, Tributing "Stratos" to increase "Terra Firma's" attack points by "Stratos'", giving it a total of 4300. He attacks, destroying "Thunder Giant" and defeating Jaden. Though he loses, Jaden says he enjoyed the duel, and that he wishes to become a duelist like Koyo when he grows up. Koyo responds that he had fun as well, and hands Jaden his Deck, saying that he's entrusting it to him from this day forward. Jaden doesn't want to accept it, but Koyo says he's retiring. He apologizes to "Winged Kuriboh", but urges it to have fun dueling alongside Jaden from now on. Koyo urges Jaden to become a duelist that enjoys dueling no matter what, and gifts him with his red jacket as well. Later, back at his hospital room, Midori asks him if he has any regrets, Koyo responds that he has plenty, but he's made his decision. One of his regrets is that he never got to defeat Midori in a duel, as she always won even after Koyo went pro. Midori leaves, and Koyo attempts to sleep. He again has memories of the black-shadowed duelist him that each time he draws a card in a serious duel, the "Deck of his life" will be depleted as well. All of Koyo's strength left him as his duel with Jaden concluded. He mentally urges Jaden to have more fun duels, before falling into a coma. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 14: Jaden Jaden attacks "Winged Kuriboh" with the "Fairy Meteor Crush"-equipped "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". "Winged Kuriboh" is destroyed and its effect activates, reducing the damage to zero. Turn 15: Koyo Koyo activates "A Hero Arrives", paying half of his Life Points (Koyo: 900 → 450) to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Stratos" (1800/300) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Parallel World Fusion", fusing the "Elemental Hero Ocean" and "Elemental Hero Woodsman" which were removed from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/1800) in Attack Position. Koyo Tributes "Stratos" using the effect of "Terra Firma", increasing the latter's ATK and DEF by the former's, to 4300 and 2100, respectively. He attacks and destroys "Thunder Giant" (Jaden: 1000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.